


初戀

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: PTT主題徵文：初戀的第一次很普通的，平平淡淡的，幾個片段組成的高中生的一個小故事
Relationships: 一點點傲嬌的攻/溫和受, 呂之恆/李清睿
Series: 短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 3





	初戀

First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity. (George Bernard Shaw)  
初戀就是一點點笨拙外加許許多多好奇。

#心動

高一的時候有一回，李清睿的外掃區域被分配到生物實驗室。  
生物實驗室和一般的教室不在同一棟教學樓，它比較偏僻，和其他實驗教室一起自成一棟建築物，落在校園的一個角落取名叫「科學樓」。  
科學樓的位置很特別，窗戶的角度正好曬不到太陽，外牆爬滿了青苔藤蔓，幾乎整年都是陰陰暗暗的樣子。就算走上樓梯，走廊上也沒幾盞日光燈，總之裡裡外外都透著一股晦暗的氣息。  
李清睿有點膽小，又容易受到驚嚇，班上的男生時常揪著這一點鬧他。雖然只是小打小鬧的開玩笑，過後也都會揉著他的肩膀安撫他說抱歉，但還是常常惹得李清睿心神不寧。  
也因此，在得知自己被分去掃科學樓的時候，李清睿每天回家都會給自己做心理建設，想也許能藉這個機會壯大自己的膽子，他想要變得更勇敢一點。

盛氣凌人的高中男生果然沒有放過這個機會，幾乎天天在樓梯間裝神弄鬼的吼叫，在走廊上大玩追逐戰，時不時還會偷拿標本室的骨骼標本來嚇李清睿。  
李清睿有好幾次被嚇得差點哭出來，抓著拖把縮在牆角要他們趕緊拿開才得以脫身。  
這麼來來回回好幾次，李清睿也有些受不了，打掃科學樓的不是只有他們班的人，那些男生在走廊上嬉鬧，已經明顯影響到其他人的作業。  
李清睿抓準時機正想開口提醒，沒想到有人比他更早出聲：「喂！打掃就打掃，吵什麼吵！」  
眾人瞬間噤聲。  
李清睿一怔，往聲音的來源扭頭看過去，方才對他們大吼的人已經拿著自己的拖把轉身走開，只留給他們一個高大的背影。  
李清睿對那個背影有印象，那是隔壁班的呂之恆；他們同一間補習班，不過彼此沒有交集，對他也僅僅只是停留在「有印象」而已。

李清睿想了想，覺得自己也算是打擾到呂之恆的其中一人，什麼都不表示似乎不太好，便拿著自己的掃除工具追過去叫住人：「那個！」  
呂之恆頓了一頓，停下腳步回頭應了一聲：「嗯？」  
李清睿將東西暫且放在地上，拍掉手上的灰塵後說：「剛剛，謝謝，還有抱歉……不過，不過他們只是比較愛玩，其實人都很好。」  
「……好。」呂之恆彎腰一手拿起拖把一手提水桶，看都不看他一眼就掉頭走了。  
李清睿怔怔的看著人走遠，回過神才發現呂之恆把他的拖把順手帶走了，連手上的水桶都是他的；他心一驚，趕緊小跑步到呂之恆身邊。  
李清睿在洗手台前搶回自己的拖把意思意思的沖了水，看著隔壁正在幫他洗水桶的呂之恆，滿腹疑問又欲言又止的支吾開口：「你怎麼……」  
他是想問呂之恆怎麼會突然幫他拿工具來洗，可一對上呂之恆的眼睛，不知道為什麼竟然一句話都說不出來。  
呂之恆等了一會兒都沒有等到李清睿的下文，最後只是說：「笨蛋。」

#失敗

自從一起打掃過科學樓以後，李清睿在走廊上遇到呂之恆都會主動向他打招呼。  
呂之恆每一次都是淡淡的點一下頭，看起來冷冷的不太好相處的模樣，就連在補習班也是，兩人的位子總是離得很遠，到下課之前都說不上一句話。  
李清睿心裡是想和他打好關係的，但呂之恆表現出來的態度總是疏離，他摸不准對方的想法，漸漸地就開始擔心是不是自己太過唐突。  
呂之恆身邊總是跟著很多朋友，一起打球的時候，放學的時候也是，也許他根本就沒興趣搭理他。  
李清睿怕再這麼繼續下去會被當作擅自裝熟的怪人，就決定不再跟呂之恆打招呼了。

「喂。」就在李清睿下定決心的第一個碰頭，呂之恆竟然在他們擦身而過的瞬間突然拽住他的手臂。  
李清睿嚇了一跳。「嗯？」  
呂之恆皺著眉問：「你為什麼假裝沒看見？」  
「啊……欸？」  
「你之前都會說嗨。」  
李清睿沒想到會被直接問起，只好誠實說：「我想說你好像都不太想理我的樣子，就……」  
「我不是都有理你嗎？」呂之恆癟著嘴打斷他。  
「是這樣嗎？」  
呂之恆抿唇低頭，反思自己是不是表現得太不明顯才會使人誤會，「抱歉，我沒有不想理你。」他揉揉頭髮，看了一眼李清睿又迅速移開視線，有些挫敗又小心翼翼的問：「以後……還可以跟你講話嗎？」  
李清睿莫名心一揪，竟然覺得呂之恆這模樣有點可愛。他仰頭看著比自己高一顆頭的呂之恆笑了笑說：「可以啊。」

#哭泣

高一下學期的時候舉行了一年一度的運動會，從個人項目到團體賽，幾乎所有人都參加了。李清睿對球類運動不太行，不過他跑步速度還算快，就被體育股長推去參加一百公尺短跑和大隊接力，還被安排在重要的第一棒。  
李清睿為此私下偷偷練習了一個月，盡量維持一週跑步三到四天的習慣，讓身體保持在有持續運動的狀態下，為的就是不想在正式比賽漏氣。  
他還找了呂之恆幫他做場邊計時，跟他學了幾個熱身姿勢，心裡是真的非常期待運動會的到來。  
不過大抵是太緊張的緣故，李清睿的一百公尺短跑在複賽就被刷下來了，緊接著的大隊接力，他在接近交棒的前一刻腳步沒踩穩，一不小心居然跌倒了。

交完棒之後李清睿擺手婉拒了同學們的攙扶，自己一個人一拐一拐地慢慢走去保健室。  
老師替他上完藥之後就被叫走了，李清睿一個人坐在小凳子上休息，低落的抱著雙腿看著膝蓋上的傷口發呆。他沒有在場上待到最後，現在也根本不敢去想他們班的成績會是如何。  
不知道過了多久，保健室的門忽然被推開了；李清睿想大概是來找老師的，就沒有抬頭查看。  
不過那人在關上門後卻是大步走到李清睿面前，單膝跪地戳了戳他的小腿肚。  
李清睿定睛一看，居然是呂之恆。他額上佈滿了汗珠，頭髮看起來也很濕，整個人氣喘吁吁的仰頭望著他。  
呂之恆直到喘勻了氣之後才張口：「你們班得了第二名，他們都沒有怪你。」  
李清睿仍是抱著膝，淡淡的應了一聲：「嗯。」  
呂之恆繼續說：「你也堅持跑完你的部分了。」  
「嗯。」李清睿的第二個應聲染上了些許哽咽。

呂之恆用手掌蓋住李清睿的雙眼，用只有他們倆能聽見的聲音說：「你已經做得很好了。」  
呂之恆的手掌正好能擋住李清睿的視線，擋住了李清睿的表情，也擋住了溫熱的淚水。  
李清睿難受的閉上眼睛，揪著眼前人的衣服下襬無聲的哭了出來。  
呂之恆用拇指抹去滑落在臉頰上的淚珠，起身按著李清睿的後頸讓他靠在自己身上，輕輕拍著他的背，沒再說話。  
倒是李清睿在大哭過後用可憐兮兮的鼻音說：「有一點點汗臭味。」  
「閉嘴。」

#約會

升高二前的暑假呂之恆主動邀李清睿去看電影。  
李清睿接到電話的時候還覺得有點緊張，雖然他們經過這幾個月的相處已經熟悉很多，就連在補習班都開始會坐在一起，但休假日一起出去什麼的，這還是第一次。  
更何況，自從那次靠著呂之恆哭過一場之後，李清睿後來看到對方都覺得有點不好意思。感覺相處起來的氛圍好像有哪裡不太一樣，但又好像只是李清睿自己多想了，呂之恆的態度其實根本沒有改變。  
李清睿覺得呂之恆在他眼裡好像有哪裡改變了，有時候看見他，都會覺得有點彆扭，不是討厭的那種彆扭，而是不知所措的那種。

總之，看電影。  
他們直接約在電影院的售票處旁邊，李清睿到的時候呂之恆已經等在那裡，連票都買好了。  
褪去了萬年不變的學生制服，一身白衣黑褲棒球帽的呂之恆，一手插在口袋一手滑手機，搭上他的身高看起來還真不太像高中生。  
「你今天這樣好帥啊。」李清睿在走過去的時候傻愣愣地感嘆。  
呂之恆抬頭一怔，萬萬沒想到等人等到的第一句話會是這個。他帽子一摘反扣在李清睿頭上轉身就走，走沒幾步見人還愣在原地又停下來等他：「還不跟上？」  
李清睿把帽子拿下來理了理亂翹的頭髮，低低笑了兩聲，趕緊走到呂之恆身邊。  
兩側用電剪推過的短髮遮不住耳朵，呂之恆連脖子都紅了。

#擁抱

暑假期間補習班的課沒有停，因此就算學校放假，李清睿還是會和呂之恆碰到面。他們報名的課不全是相同的，有幾個重疊也有幾個分開上，不過下課時間倒是都一樣。  
補習班一放人，大家全擠在電梯口，他們就會在這時候閒聊幾句。  
李清睿一開始都和在補習班認識的一個朋友一起走路回家，他們有一小段路是同一個方向，就正好湊在一起走。  
不過後來不知道為什麼呂之恆也加了進來，再後來那個朋友換了一家補習班，李清睿就變成和呂之恆一起走回家。

呂之恆會在路上經過的一個公園和他分別，從補習班到公園大概不到十分鐘的路程；他們有時會聊剛才老師上課講的笑話，有時則會安靜一整路，但也不覺得尷尬。  
大概是比剛認識時都要熟悉太多了，李清睿不再擔心呂之恆的沉默是不是有什麼別的意思；呂之恆很多時候都不太講話，但他會認真聽，也會給予回應。  
偶爾還會嫌棄李清睿說他有點笨。  
「我哪裡笨啦！我今天小考分數還比你高！」  
「好好好。」  
這天晚上他們聊得比平時來得多，李清睿對於升上高二之後的事情感到有些茫然，他選了自然組，但不確定自己到底適不適合。呂之恆其實也沒辦法替他做選擇，只是告訴他既然下定決心就別再猶豫不決。

他們在公園聊得忘我，絲毫沒注意到身邊來了幾隻流浪狗。大概是佔據了狗群們的休息空間，流浪狗遠遠的朝他們大聲吠叫，把沉浸在話題中的李清睿嚇了一大跳。  
「哇！」李清睿嚇得差點就要往草叢裡奔，被呂之恆眼疾手快的拉了回來。  
呂之恆抓著他快步走到離狗群遠一點的地方，攬著李清睿的背把他圈進懷裡，用身體擋住他大半的視線。  
李清睿沒意識到他們大可直接離開，被呂之恆一連串的動作弄得有些心跳加速；他從沒想過被同性、還是自己的同學朋友擁抱會有這種感覺，拼命在心裡告訴自己要冷靜。  
尤其呂之恆表現得再自然不過了，也許根本沒有多想。  
李清睿深呼吸幾口氣後，搭著呂之恆的手臂心有餘悸的問：「那些狗……走掉了嗎？」  
呂之恆看都沒看，只顧著把人抱得更緊一些，趁人不注意偷偷吸一口李清睿身上屬於他的味道，低聲說：「還沒有。」

#吵架

升上高二之後，李清睿跟呂之恆又是分到隔壁班。  
「明明都是自然組，還以為有機會同班呢。」李清睿在下課時間跑去隔壁班的後門攔截呂之恆，略帶惋惜的笑著說。  
呂之恆看著一個暑假過後似乎又長高一些的李清睿，還以為這次終於能夠天天在教室裡朝夕相處了，對於沒能分到同一班，李清睿只是覺得可惜，他幾乎是要感到氣憤了。  
他天天努力許願，老天爺怎麼就不能幫幫他呢？  
呂之恆嘆了口氣，伸手揉揉李清睿的頭髮，說了聲「快上課了」之後就轉身回到座位上去。

後來幾天李清睿才後知後覺的發現到有一點不對勁，呂之恆怎麼突然就不太理人了？  
好像又回到剛認識那時候一樣，只是呂之恆的話更少了，常常說沒幾句話就想離開；李清睿有幾次嘗試詢問是不是最近發生了什麼，也只得到近乎敷衍的一句沒事。  
但呂之恆的樣子明明就不像是沒事。  
李清睿看著明明滿腹心事卻又不肯對自己說的呂之恆，一開始是覺得這人怎麼這麼傲，可過了幾天他還是那個樣子，就變得有點受傷。他們從高一認識到高二，一起上補習班一起走路回家，他以為他們足夠熟悉，能夠對彼此分享許多事，卻沒想到呂之恆還是不願意告訴他自己的煩惱。  
就算說一句是自己的私事不方便透露也好，至少比什麼都不說要好。

李清睿為此不太開心，補習班下課後一起走的那段路，也就難得沉默下來沒有主動找話題聊天。  
呂之恆敏感的發現到他的不對勁，偷偷瞄了幾眼之後主動開口問：「你在生氣？」  
「什麼？」李清睿沒抓到呂之恆提問的意思，扭頭看了他一眼又迅速撇開。  
呂之恆沒怎麼遇過這種狀況，內心有點心慌意亂，斟酌著接下去說：「你……今天話很少。」  
原來是指這個。李清睿哦了一聲說：「你不跟我說你為什麼不開心，我不想跟你講話。」  
「你怎麼那麼幼稚。」呂之恆下意識回嘴。

「我就幼稚啊！」被那一句幼稚戳到痛點，李清睿突然大吼，頓了一頓卻又低下聲音：「反正我就是……反正我……算了。」  
呂之恆一愣，徹底慌了。他哪裡見過李清睿生氣的樣子，也怪自己嘴賤，都發現對方不開心了還亂講話；他見李清睿轉頭要走，伸手想拉住人：「李清……」  
李清睿閉了閉眼睛，甩手避開：「不要碰我。」  
呂之恆心想著不能就這樣讓他回家，左思右想之際卻什麼辦法都沒有；他慌張得腦子全攪成一團，再度使勁扣住李清睿的手腕脫口而出：「我喜歡你。」

#告白

呂之恆深吸了幾口氣又全吐了出來，抿了抿嘴唇，歛眸道：「我喜歡你。」  
「什麼……」李清睿愣在原地，不可置信地瞪大眼睛。  
「高一的時候就喜歡了。」呂之恆嘆了口氣，第一次露出了近似無奈的笑容說：「怕你討厭，所以一直不敢說。沒跟你分到同一班，最近心情一直不太好……抱歉，說你幼稚，我其實才是最幼稚的吧。」  
李清睿徹底傻了，呆愣著一句話都說不出來。

呂之恆撥了撥李清睿細碎的瀏海，如釋重負一般笑得以往都來得溫柔，溫柔底下又透著一點無奈，指尖滑過他的臉頰說：「就只是這麼小的事情而已，別氣了。」

李清睿覺得他實在是太狡猾了。  
被用那麼溫柔的語氣說出那種話，他怎麼還氣得起來呢？  
李清睿不敢隨意答覆，只是在分別的時候很認真的說：「我不會因為這樣就討厭你。」  
呂之恆揉揉鼻子說：「好。」

#牽手

那之後幾天，他們又恢復成平常的樣子了。  
又或者說是，表面上盡量想恢復成平常的樣子，但他們心裡都知道多少還是有一點點不同。  
這實在是一件很神奇的事情。明明還一樣是朋友，可一旦套上一層明明白白的喜歡，看著想著的時候都會覺得心裡癢癢的，忍不住移開視線，又沒辦法真的不關心。  
「喜歡」兩個字就像酵素，催化了兩個人的關係，但結果是好是壞，卻還是只能依靠自己。  
李清睿回家想了兩天，他覺得自己應該也是喜歡呂之恆的；但這份感情究竟是被呂之恆影響還是原本就存在，他無法肯定。  
他無法肯定，但也不想不明不白的和呂之恆發展下去，感覺好像辜負了他的喜歡，自己卻還猶豫不決。

李清睿在他們一起回家的路上把自己的想法一字不漏的說給呂之恆聽，儘管直接告訴本人感覺上有點尷尬，但比起說給外人聽，李清睿果然還是想讓對方知道自己的心情。  
畢竟是他們兩個人的事情啊。  
「其實也無所謂吧。」呂之恆聽完以後面無表情的說：「你要是不排斥的話我們可以慢慢來，就算你拒絕我，還是可以當朋友。」  
「我沒打算拒絕你。」李清睿的食指悄悄勾上呂之恆的小指，呂之恆一愣，反手包住了他整隻手。

「……謝謝。」他聽見呂之恆用很小很小的聲音這麼說。  
抬頭一看，呂之恆往另一邊撇開頭，空著的那隻手覆在臉上亂揉；天很暗，李清睿看不見他的表情，只能藉著街邊的路燈隱約瞥見他眼角泛起了淡淡的紅。  
原來是這麼喜歡的嗎？  
感覺到自己的心臟正因呂之恆而跳動得越發劇烈，李清睿捏緊了他的手，直到分別的那一刻才依依不捨地鬆開。

#吃醋

升上高三後，李清睿跟班上的幾個同學一起，一周有兩天改成在學校晚自習。  
這也表示他和呂之恆的回家時間就這麼被錯開了兩天。  
呂之恆對此很不開心。  
看到李清睿被一群男生搭著肩膀在放學後開開心心的一起去吃晚餐，呂之恆更不開心了。

李清睿只好在他們一起回家的時候多給一些抱抱來安撫他。  
「只能跟我抱。」呂之恆抿著唇不肯放開手，硬是跟李清睿又多討了幾分鐘的擁抱之後才很慢很慢的放開他說：「你是有男朋友的人了。」  
李清睿笑了出來，搓著呂之恆的下巴連聲說好。

#接吻

大學考試的前一天，李清睿緊張的拉著呂之恆在公園裡多待了一下子。  
儘管心裡知道不能把人留得太久，但不知道為什麼，就是想和他多說一點話。  
李清睿抓著呂之恆的手把玩，也沒多加閒聊，就只是靜靜的坐著，突然順口就問：「要親一下嗎？」  
呂之恆沒反應過來：「什……」  
「沒事，你當我什麼都沒說好了。」李清睿迅速低下頭掩飾自己臉上攀附的緋紅，也不知道為什麼自己會突然這樣提議。  
大概是，相處了這麼久，發現自己一直被這個不善言詞的人小心翼翼地對待著，就忽然很想要向他撒嬌吧。

不過呂之恆不可能當作沒聽見的。他伸手將五指扣入李清睿的指縫，低頭緩緩湊近他，張嘴含住了他的嘴唇。  
那是一個有點生澀，又帶了點試探意味的吻；李清睿呼吸亂了一瞬，第一次這麼近距離的和呂之恆對視。呂之恆在短暫的分離瞇著眼睛看他，隨後閉上眼睛又重新吻了過來。  
感覺到舌頭掃過自己的齒列，李清睿順從的仰頭張嘴，讓呂之恆加深了這個吻。他的心跳很快，好像呂之恆的也是，他們吻得有些不得章法，但誰也沒在意，沉浸在他們第一次的親吻中。

一吻過後，呂之恆額頭抵著李清睿的輕輕摩娑，低聲說：「考試加油。」  
被一個親吻安定了心神，李清睿不禁有種肯定能考上理想大學的感覺。  
他們沒有約定考上大學以後該怎麼樣，未來的變數太多，呂之恆不會給予無法肯定的保證。  
他只是抱著，不厭其煩的鼓勵。  
李清睿靠在他肩膀上微笑道：「……嗯，你也是。」 

END


End file.
